wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ubers
are the players too overpowered to be used or adopted in normal battles on this roleplay. This includes godmode-style characters. These characters are to be used as NPCs only. All of these techniques are allowed in roleplay arcs. Summer 2011 Characters *ImperialDramon Paladin Mode - Too high BST; incredibly extensive movepool; is able to OHKO every existing Pokemon. *Lily Wright - Too high BST; near-perfect coordination with reishi; overpowered Quincy bow, arrows, and Seele Schneider; overpowered teleportation. *Autumn Hazel - Is able to 1v1 any Bleach character and win. *Emeline Hazel - Invincible, invisible, and has a broken ability; power-cut is broken. *Melanie Hatayama - Incredibly extensive movepool; is able to create impossible combos; nearly perfect defensive technique. *Mendicant Bias - Too high BST; immortal. *X, Lord of Darkness, Dark Dragon, and Dark Finale - Too high BST due to godmoding; is invincible in most forms with no real weakness; cheap abilities. *Ultimate Veemon - Too high BST; cheap abilities; incredibly extensive movepool. *Eclipse Auonius - Too high BST; cheap final form; overpowered moves; overpowered teleportation. *Satori Komeiji - Extremely high movepool potential; broken stat combination ability. Moves *Orb Smasher - Too many things can learn it and essentially 225 base power (counting in permanent STAB) every time demolishes even things that resist it; always strikes opponents' weaker defense stat. *Nightmare Edge - Too many side effects which happen too often; overpowered (315 base power with STAB.) *Omni Beam - Grants a "win condition" effect too often when teammate number is high. *Spawn Meteor Lv. 2-5 - Level 3+ OHKOes all frail opponents; all levels strike the weaker defense stat and has a too high chance to burn (50% - 90%.) *Genesis - Strikes too many enemies at once with too much power. *Hadō #96 (Ittō Kasō) - Too overpowered; too high chance to burn (100%) without any accuracy issues. *Bakudō #99 (Kin and Bankin) - Too overpowered; almost no enemy can resist it. *Dragon Slash - +1 Priority; too overpowered. *Jump Helmet - When executed correctly, momentum is great enough to OHKO even the sturdiest physical walls, even if the attack is not very effective. *Snack Basket - When executed correctly, unblockable and very hard to dodge. *Magic Window - Too unpredictable; is unable to be stopped until a person misses their mark. *Bob-omb Blitz - When executed correctly, too overpowered; very high chance to burn (70%) with each Bob-omb (also considering the fact that burns stack in this roleplay up to 2nd and 3rd degrees.) *Broggy Bonker - Unpredictable; very easy to execute; when executed correctly, too overpowered. *Soul Sealer - Too overpowered; when executed correctly, grants a "win condition." *Overkill - you know why. Items *Staff of Dark Nova - Novas drain physical and spiritual energy in a disproportional amount; greatly spammable. *Ultimate Attack Chives of Death - The most overpowered attack items in the roleplay. *Moehog Skull - Too high chance to freeze (100%) without any accuracy issues; too overpowered. *Ice Dice - Turns the roleplay into a dice roll; deception from users to freeze every time. *Naralus - Too overpowered; too high chance to freeze (50%) without any accuracy issues; too many attack options with all the special moves of weapons in Neopia. *Trithduril - Too overpowered; always inflicts two volatile status conditions without fail simultaneously. *Evil Hubrid Statue - Drains physical and spiritual energy extremely disproportionally. *Heavy Robe of Thievery - Allows a guaranteed steal of anything. *Golden Hammer - Too overpowered; extreme double-edged sword (if it turns into a Squeaky Hammer, the user is left vulnerable to all attacks and combos.) *BrightPowder - Forces more luck into the decision of the battle. *Lax Incense - Forces more luck into the decision of the battle. *Copy Flower - Too overpowered and unpredictable. *Mix Flower - Too overpowered, especially with multiple teammates; attack is unblockable. Summer 2010 Characters N/A Moves *Cero - Over-centralizes the metagame on blocking spiritual energy. Items *Flamethrower (Ultimate) - Too many forms; too overpowered. *Staff of Dark Nova - Novas drain physical and spiritual energy in a disproportional amount; greatly spammable. *Dramon Armor - Blocks too many elements in too great amounts. *Moehog Skull - Too high chance to freeze (100%) without any accuracy issues; too overpowered. *Ice Dice - Turns the roleplay into a dice roll; deception from users to freeze every time.